1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus for operating a mobile communication terminal with an integrated photographic apparatus and method thereof, and more particularly, to an apparatus for using a photographic image to operate a mobile communication terminal with an integrated photographic apparatus and method thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
In general, mobile communication terminals include cellular phones or Personal Communication Systems (PCS) having wireless communication capabilities. As the need for video/image communication emerges along with voice communication, several types of mobile communication terminals with an integrated photographic apparatus have been suggested to satisfy this demand. Furthermore, such terminals have become increasingly complex and incorporate many features and functions which a user may find extremely difficult and complicated to operate.
Referring to FIGS. 1A and 1B, operative methods for a conventional mobile telecommunication terminal, exemplified in the form of a folding-type mobile telephone, are shown. In FIG. 1A, the user, exemplified by the hand, operates the mobile terminal by interacting with one or more of the terminal manipulation devices. In the example shown in FIG. 1A, such devices are in the form of a keypad having buttons. Due to the multiplicity functions and features in mobile terminals, each individual button is directed to a variety of functions. For example, a single button may represent 10 different characters when the mobile terminal is used for text messaging purposes.
Alternatively, the single button may represent a “short cut” key to operate a function of the terminal in quickened manner, such as taking a photographic with the integrated photographic apparatus. Ultimately, the number of functions attributed to each terminal manipulation device, which is finite, becomes limited due to acceptable ergonomics in using the mobile terminal. Attributing too many functions to a finite number of keys may result in the terminal losing overall effectiveness and popularity with respect to user-friendliness. Furthermore, as terminals technologically evolve and decrease in size, repetitive engagement of the terminal manipulation devices, which become increasingly smaller, a user will find operation of the terminal more difficult and tedious.
In FIG. 1B, a user, exemplified by the face, operates the mobile terminal via voice command, in which the user verbally communicates a command for the terminal to operate a certain function. In this example, the user states the term, “MY HOUSE,” in order for the terminal to receive, process, and function in the form of dialing the user's residence. Currently, many voice commands are relegated to performing simple functions, such as dialing a telephone number. Furthermore, audibly distinct terms must be used for each stored number, thereby requiring the user to memorize such terms. This can become difficult when a specific location, such as a user's residence, has more than one telephone number associated with. Also, the number of voice commands is limited to the internal memory of the terminal, which is finite and likely decreased as the user continuously adds other functions to the terminal.
Therefore, an improved solution is needed to provide additional and alternative methods of operating mobile communication terminal.